kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Katsumata
Katsumata was a Detective working on the Parasite case, who is later killed by Uragami. Appearance Katsumata was a tall man with broad shoulders and a long face. He has spiky black hair with the sides buzzed off. Like the other detectives, he wore a dark brown formal suit, plus a red button on his collar. He had a dark green tie. Personality As a detective Katsumata had a sense of justice. He was appalled by Uragami's perverted actions during Shinichi's screening as well as the murders of innocent humans by human soldiers during the battle of City Hall. He was later seen to be quite shocked that Uragami turned on him, even knowing full well of his murderous past. Plot Katsumata is first seen having his hair pulled by Detective Hirama. After passing the test, he is selected to become part of the team to raid Reiko Tamura's home and determine the location of Shiro Kuramori. After arriving at Reiko's home they discover the letter left by Kuramori and quickly head to Hikari Park. Once there they search the vicinity and interrogate a few civilians. Soon a woman tells them about a man who is injured and is laying by the wall. They gather around the dying Kuramori and listen to his last words while promising to apprehend Reiko. After his death, they swarm Reiko and soon begin shooting her. So as to not hurt Shinichi, Katsumata and the others are told to hold their fire once Reiko approaches him. He is seen watching in silence as Reiko gives her baby to the young man and dies. He and the other detectives are seen during the "cleanup" process. A few days later he is seen with detectives Hirama and Mita at a laboratory of sorts. They, along with a few scientists, will be observing the serial killer Uragami's reactions towards other people. Katsumata is mostly seen commenting and becoming irritated at his actions. Later during a meeting with Yamagishi they are discussing how to deal with the parasites. He is later assigned the job of looking after Uragami during the "extermination". At the City Hall, he is seen watching over Uragami with detective Hirama while waiting for Shinichi to arrive. After the battle begins, Katsumata takes Uragami to the building, who begins identifying Parasites. Katsumata becomes distraught and tries to think of some justification as to why the military is killing innocent people, something Uragami mocks him for. While inside the City Hall they slowly take out parasites until Gotou appears. His appearance causes Uragami to run away and Katsumata gives chase. After catching him, he forces him at gun point to go back and help. He is shocked when they go back to their previous location and find the squad completely slaughtered. Seeing his chance, Uragami picks up a shotgun and shoots a hole in Katsumata's chest. Surprised at his actions, Katsumata tries to shoot Uragami, but has his arm blown off and falls over dying. Uragami is able to make his escape. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Police Force Category:Deceased characters